


the after meth

by Michikou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Stars - Freeform, Episode: s03e09 Marionette, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michikou/pseuds/Michikou
Summary: as much as people want to forget about the tragic events during marionette, bittersweet memories still haunt shu even though he could've sworn these untreatable memories were already buried in the deepest pits of his mind. what can he do?
Kudos: 1





	the after meth

**Author's Note:**

> 3/26/20  
> I have no regrets or whatsoever about this. Boredom got the best of me and here the fuck I am. This is what quarantine does to people, kids.
> 
> 10:51 PM  
> Finished the prologue. I'll be continuing tomorrow.
> 
> 3/27/20  
> 4:36 PM  
> I just found that it was supposed to be "after meth" NOT "aftermeth", my bad-

prologue-

shu was sat in an empty corner of the handicraft club's room. a dark place where he would normally sit when he needed time to cope and reflect on himself. while others may be judging that his mechanisms are unhealthy and would be managed better when he attends counseling, he would rather stay in this spot in which he considers a safe haven. soon enough, shu gathers up all his courage, walks out, and usually goes back to the short-tempered oddball he is. 

however, it wasn't the case this time. after yumenosaki's tanabata festival, the declarations were made. the announcement broke not so soon after. they were news that every unit dreads to hear in such an event that was supposed to be the highlight of their idol careers. valkyrie had just lost.

the world felt like it was ending before his very own eyes. his face drew an emotion that was hard to read, but everyone knew that shu couldn't feel less any numb after the total disbandment of his valued unit, valkyrie. in this very moment, his passion seemed to slowly dissolve and lose grasp of hope, leaving his desires to turn into nothing but dust. his strength could no longer be drawn into anything else, he believed that there was nothing to hold onto anyway. at last, the enthusiastic, high esteemed leader had reached his finale, no more tunnels of hope to chase for him in the end.

maybe you would expect his cold, icy stare beaming at you once you enter the room. but shu wouldn't prefer that. he'd rather stay in the shadows, hidden and shrouding himself in a thick blanket with his doll in his arms for who knows why. he probably doesn't even want to see the rays of sunlight anymore, whereas it might remind him of the bright atmosphere on stage. who knew it was going to be his last?


End file.
